Finding myself
by blackraven9201
Summary: Hinata has confess to naruto about her feelings towards him when she is little, he rejects saying that he likes sakura, shortly after hinata confession, she is humiliated and bullied by Karin in front of everyone in the lunchroom. Soon hinata moves away but is now back in Konoah for her high school year as a junior, but will hinata past get the best from her?
1. Chapter 1

First story i ever did , please review and give your ideas and opinion

i dont own naruto, enjoy

Hinata P.O.V

I woke it was about 6, too early to go to school. I just moved back to Konoah for my junior year, it has been seven years since I moved away which I was about ten years old. I am attending Konoah high school; it is the best school out of all Japan. But the sad thing about that, is that, that's the school that all of my old "friends" are going to, which started at 8. So I put on my black yoga pants, a black tang top that was covered by a dark navy blue sweater. Put my hair into high pony tail and but on my Nikes running shoes.

I walk outside of my house trying not to disturb anyone, from their sleep and went on my morning walk. I usually run to have my mind clear up before the day that awaits me. My house is next to the beach, so I ran on the sand, smelling the salty sea water. Once I stop to rest, I sat down and remembering that day….

Flashback

_IT was about lunch time I was going to confess to Naruto about my feelings; we were best friends since 1__st__ grade and spend a lot of time together. I Stood in front of him while he was eating his lunch with the whole gang_

_Hey N-Naruto said Hinata_

_Hey Hinata what's up?_

_I-I-I just wants to tell you that( I took a deep breath)I really like you and that I think we should be together! I said that really loudly_

_I looked at Naruto I can see by his face expression that he was really shocked than he turned away from me and said" I'm sorry hinata but I don't really see you as a girlfriend type, you know that I like sakura, not you , she is really pretty and smart and- I stop Naruto "it's okay, I just wanted to tell you that" I ran away from Naruto as fast as I can until I pumped into Karin, I drop her lunch tray bye accident " I'm so sorry I didn't mean t- Karin pushed me to the floor and grab my lunch tray and dump all my food on me, then she punched me, it was really strong, and my forehead started to bleed because her ring scraped by forehead really deep. I started to tear up then I heard Karin said "Aww is little Hnata crying'? Everybody was laughing, and then she said "Hey Naruto! Aren't you going to defend your weak girlfriend" I looked at Naruto we glanced at each other for a few second, I can tell by his eyes that he was embarrassed then he looked away! I mean I'm bleeding here and he just looked away this sadden my heart, but what hurt me the most that my friends didn't even helped me at all, they were avoiding eye contact with me not even budging from there spot. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran out of the cafeteria as fast as I can. _

_Shortly after that I missed school that whole week and moved, because of my father business._

_Flashback ends_

I open my eyes finding a tear running down my cheek, then I touched my forehead feeling the scar I still have, but was covered up from my bangs then I let out a shaky sigh, the scar reminded me that I have to be strong and not let anyone hurt me like that ever again.

I looked at my watch and it was 6:45 about time to head back to get ready for school. When I got to my bed room I grab by towel and went to my bathroom, that was attached to my room, I took of my sweaty clothes and went into shower, setting it on hot. Once I got out of my shower, I brushed my teeth and put on my clothes on. I was wearing the school uniform which was a black skirt, that was just above my Knees, a white oxfords shirt, black sweater vest, with a red tie. After that I brushed my hair and let it down for today.

When I entered the kitchen my mom was giving dad his breakfast, and I see neji reading his book, then I asked "where is Hinabi?" She left early for school Neji replied "as we should do the same".

We said goodbye, and head for school .While Neji and was walking to school I checked my phone and I got 10 missed calls from tenten, then my phone start vibrating again Hello? HINATA WERE HAVE YOU BEEN IM OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL WAITING FOR YOU AND NEJI! TenTen calm down were about 3 min away well get there soon. I hanged up my phone and sighed. TenTen was the only friend I had other than my family, we met when I just moved away from Konoha her dad also work for the same company my parents do and her family end up moving to Konoha too, now me and tenten were able to be in the same class.

When Neji and I arrived in front of the school we were tackled down by Tenten telling us that she missed us in the summer. Then we went to the main office and met the principle Tusnade, she is really scary. Then we discovered some sad news that me and tenten got separated into different classes which stink. Tenten is pared up with a buddy to show her around the whole week, his name is Rock lee, he is a strange fellow I tell you that, then Tenten, and neji said by to me as they are going to their classes with their buddies, but I'm still here in the office waiting for my buddy to come.

10 min has passed, and had enough I got my things ready about leave, when the door suddenly open and came a yellow haired boy came in panting and sweating, then I introduce myself saying " hi you must be my buddy for the whole week. He then nodded but his head was still down from all the running, and we shocked hands, then our eyes meet each other…..

Naruto? Hinata?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Thanks to all how followed, fav, and review. It means a lot to me. Feel free to write down anything you want, and I'm all ears for ideas. Just wanted to apologize for not writing chapters lately, life…. well is life.

Also sorry about the grammar in the first chapter, I'll try my best to make it better each chapter.

Disclaimer

I don't own naruto.

_Chapter 2:_

_Naruto?_

_Hinata?_

_HInata head_

NO. This cannot be happening; the one person I wanted to avoid in the whole world just happened to my buddy, life must really not be on my side right now.

Hinata P.O.V

"You must be my buddy" I manage to say.

"Yea" Said Naruto, "I haven't seen you in a while, you look different" Said Naruto as his eyes scan me up and down, which made me uncomfortable.

" Im glad to see you" he said.

"Oh its nothing I just got taller and grew my hair out, and Yea its good to see you to" I replied, with a fake smile on my face.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Hey Naruto" I said as I gazed up at him, noticing that he was staring at me.

"Yea?"

"We should get to class, I don't want to be late for my first time here, yah know. I Said

"oh yea, of course sorry about that" Naruto said while rubbing his head, and having a huge grin on your face.

I guess some stuff never change over the years, I thought to myself.

" So what class do you have next?" said Naruto breaking my thoughts.

"oh uhm.., I have kikashi Sensi first in room 106" I said

" Great! I have him for Homeroom too.

Great, I mumble to myself sarcastically.

Once , Naruto and I enter the classroom, i was greeted by kikashi sensi, telling me I can sit next to naruto.

Once class started naruto passed me a note saying

" hey can we talk after school….

Sorry guys I know its short but I'm going to update more frequently, so should hinata go talk to naruto after school or she shouldn't you guys vote on it and will see the next chapter.

Next chapter is defiantly going to longer than this one, so review, vote, follow or fav.

Take care.


End file.
